Severa Dyes Her Hair
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Hilarity ensues as Severa flaunts her new style.


Severa was hanging out with Lucina at the mall, browsing the items in the local dollar store because Severa was cheap. They were passing the hair products when something caught Severa's eye.

"Hey Lucina, look at these." Severa tugged on the girl's arm to prevent her from walking off, and she and Lucina looked at all the spray-on hair dyes with colour options from the normal to the wacky, such as bubble gum pink.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of these. Brunette, blonde, turquoise, lime green… I bet these would be really bad for your hair." Lucina commented, grabbing one of the cans off the shelf to inspect the label. "Hmm, it says it's safe, and should wash out in three days. I wouldn't trust it, though. Besides, I like my blue hair." She put the can back on the shelf.

"I'm gonna buy one." Severa said, disregarding everything that Lucina had said, seeing a particular colour that she wanted to try. "It'll be a riot when I turn up to school tomorrow."

"But I like your blonde hair, Severa. Why do you want to change it?" Lucina asked, a frown on her face as she took one of Severa's pigtails in her hands and ran them through it.

"It's not a permanent change, just something for fun. You said it washes out in three days, right? So, my hair would just be a different colour for that long." Severa shrugged, taking back her pigtail. "Now shoo, I want to surprise you, too."

"Alright, but remember the school rules, Severa. Nothing too extreme. And with all the hair that you have, you might need to buy two of those as well." Lucina said as she started walking toward the store's exit, having found nothing to buy. She was sort of afraid her mother might have a fit if she discovered she had bought anything from such a store anyway.

"Oh, I bet Mum'll scream when she sees me…" Severa said to herself, a sinister smile on her face as she grabbed two cans of hair dye off the shelf, walking to the register to pay.

* * *

Because it took a while for the dye to set, Severa made sure to get up extra early before school to apply the dye, not wanting to stain her sheets accidentally. She was grateful for Lucina's suggestion, because it took one and a half cans of dye to completely dye all her hair. She looked at the finished product and grinned. It was perfect for what she wanted to do.

After waiting for the dye to dry, Severa got ready for school, pulling on an outfit and grabbing her bag, walking into the kitchen where her mother was. Cordelia was making some eggs on the stove, so her back was facing Severa as she sat at the table, wicked grin on her face. As for where her father was, Severa had no idea, possibly in her parents' bedroom.

"Hi, Mum! Look at me!" Severa chirped, and as Cordelia turned, she said; "I decided to do something different with my hair, do you like it?"

For almost a whole minute, Cordelia took in her daughter's hair. Nothing had changed in terms of style that Severa wore, but instead of the blonde hair that was identical to her father's, Severa's hair was now royal blue, just like…

Cordelia screamed. Loud. And sustained it as she stared in horror.

Loud enough that Severa had to cover her ears, and loud enough that Libra came running into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Looking at his wife, seeing where she was looking, and then seeing his daughter, he shook his head.

"Oh Naga…" He muttered, walking over to his wife, who was still screaming, and putting his arms around her and whispering in her ear, which soothed Cordelia enough to stop screaming.

"Gods, Mum, were you trying to deafen the whole neighbourhood?" Severa said, and Cordelia started sputtering as Severa's look of annoyance turned into something smug. "In fact, I think that you were so loud that Chr-"

"ENOUGH!" Cordelia shouted, and Severa shut her mouth. As much as she got on her mother's nerves, Cordelia had never actually shouted at her like that. "I can't believe you would do this! Is it permanent?!"

"No, it's temporary. It'll wash out in three days." Severa replied, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. Severa was a little bit afraid of what her mother would do, but she was also trying to keep in laughter at the same time. Her plan totally worked!

"You'd better pray to Naga that it does, young lady. Why must you torment me like this? Just because I liked someone in the past, it doesn't give you the right to shove it in my face at every opportunity!" Cordelia snapped, hands on her hips as she looked at her daughter fiercely, and Severa cowered a little under her gaze. Even Libra was feeling uncomfortable.

"In the past, yeah right…" Severa muttered under her breath, and that was enough to tip Cordelia over the edge.

"Severa! I'm gonna get you, you-" Cordelia stopped as the smoke detector went off, and she realised that the eggs were burning on the stove. She turned her attention to that, and Libra got up to turn the smoke detector off, and Severa made her escape after swiping a piece of toast from her mother's plate. She ran out the door and headed to school, eager to get out of that mess.

* * *

Severa strolled through the school as if she were a model on the catwalk, and people that knew her stopped and stared. She made sure to play with her hair plenty as she passed, smirking at everyone that met her eyes. The show had just begun. She couldn't wait to show her friends.

Instead of heading to her own locker, she decided to head toward Lucina's, as she had been texting Severa last night, begging her to tell what colour hair she would be showing up with the next day. With a cryptic wink emoji, Severa had proceeded to ignore Lucina's other texts.

Fortunately, Lucina was at her locker, and Severa was able to sneak up to her.

"Lucina, we're twins!" Severa exclaimed with glee, and Lucina closed her locker to get a look. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, Severa! You dyed your hair blue?! And it's almost the same colour as mine!" Lucina replied, bringing up a strand of hair to compare. "The difference is hardly noticeable!"

"I know! My mum flipped out when she saw it. She nearly blasted my ears off with her screaming." Severa said, barely able to keep still because of giddiness. "It was the funniest thing ever!"

"That doesn't sound funny at all, but I think the colour actually suits you. You really look like you could be my sister." Lucina said, now admiring Severa's hair after the shock wore off, and Severa gasped in delight.

"You really think so? Oh my gods, I've got to tell Mum! And I bet Brady's gonna cry when he sees it. Bye Lucina!" Severa skipped away before Lucina could say anything else, heading toward her locker as she pulled out her phone.

 _You really look like you could be my sister – Lucina_

Severa giggled after sending that text to her mother, and she looked up to see Cynthia walking by.

"Hey, Cynthia!" Severa approached the girl, who turned to her with a smile on her face.

"What's up, Sev- oh my gods, your hair's blue!" Cynthia gasped, reaching out to touch it. "It's so pretty, and it looks just like Lucina and Brady's hair!"

"I know, right? I wanted to freak Mum out by looking like I could be Chrom's daughter, and it totally worked! She flipped out so hard!" Severa laughed, and as if on cue, Severa's phone buzzed. "Oh, that'll be her. I sent her a text, telling her that Lucina said that I could pass as her sister." Severa pulled her phone out of her pocket and stood next to Cynthia so that she could also read the screen before pulling up the message. Both girls were stunned at the colourful language, in caps lock, that Cordelia used in her text. Severa lowered her phone to her side slowly, processing what she'd just read.

"And to think she calls herself a pastor's wife." Severa shook her head in mock disappointment. "Welp, I'm grounded for a week, but this was so worth it."

"I never thought I'd see your mum lose her cool like that." Cynthia said, sounding like she was almost in awe.

"Heh, if you think that was something, then seeing in person would be gold to you. Anyway, we should totally show Kjelle! Oh, and I need to introduce myself to Brady and Owain as their sister and cousin!" Severa and Cynthia giggled as they imagined the reaction that they'd get from all three parties mentioned as they walked toward the lockers.

When they reached the sophomore lockers, Severa found Owain and Brady talking to Inigo, and a smirk crossed her face. Cynthia noticed this expression and started to smile as well, anticipating what Severa was about to do.

"Hello boys, how are we today?" Severa asked with fake curiosity as she approached the three teens, Cynthia close behind her.

"Oh great, it's- whoa, your hair!" Inigo gaped, stopping his complaint as he noticed Severa's hair. Brady and Owain also looked stunned by Severa's new colour. Cynthia gave a little wave and Severa smirked as she turned to Brady.

"Hello, brother. Turns out I'm your long-lost sister." Severa curtsied while grinning at Brady, who looked horrified by the prospect. Cynthia giggled quietly.

"Severa, don't be ridiculous. You both have completely different parents. Why did you dye your hair?" Owain asked once he realised that Brady wasn't going to speak up, crossing his arms.

"Aww, you want to dispel me being your cousin so quickly, Owain?" Severa pouted, and Owain shivered. "But anyway, I wanted to freak out my mother, and it totally worked, and I wanted to show everyone here, too. I could definitely pass for Brady's twin sister or something. Lucina even said so."

"Don't even say it!" Brady exclaimed, sounding close to tears. Owain glared at Severa, who shrugged.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for dying your hair?" Inigo asked, looking at bit smug, but Severa tutted and shook a finger at him.

"I don't think so, not when there are two people with the exact same hair colour in this school, one right here!" Severa said, and she held a pigtail up to Brady's hair to show the comparison.

"Wow, it really is almost identical!" Cynthia exclaimed, leaning in to get a close look. Once she'd made her point, Severa let her hair drop.

"Precisely. So, if Lucina and Brady can stay in school without getting in trouble for their hair, then I won't be, either. Now, if we're talking about your hair…" Inigo dodged as Severa tried to poke his bright orange hair.

"Hey, my hair's natural! Not my fault my father's hair is so vibrant and draws attention…" Inigo blushed a little.

"Anyway, I got what I wanted from you guys, so it's time for me to move on. Bye-bye!" Severa waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Bye, guys!" Cynthia waved enthusiastically, and the boys, actually liking Cynthia, waved back at her as she followed Severa. "That was so much fun! They looked so surprised."

"Just like you did." Severa replied with a laugh. "Brady looked like he was close to tears, it was priceless. Now, where's Kjelle? I bet she'll love this."

"Looking for me?" Severa and Cynthia turned to see the girl in question standing behind them, having just arrived. "Huh, it's definitely because you wanted to show me your hair, right?"

"You got it, but could you at least act a little surprised? You've had the most boring reaction, or lack of one, yet." Severa pouted, and Kjelle laughed.

"Sorry, Severa, but this is the type of stunt that I could definitely have seen you pulling off. But since I'm curious, what inspired you to dye your hair blue like Lucina?" Kjelle asked.

"I saw some spray-on dye in a dollar store, so I bought it to remind my mum of her old crush, and man she got mad! Look at this," Severa said, pulling out her phone and showing Kjelle the text from Cordelia. Kjelle gasped, but then burst into laughter as Severa put her phone away. "Right? And now I've freaked out Owain, Inigo and Brady and shown Lucina as well, so you're last on the list of people that matter that need to see it."

"Even if it was for a prank, it's still a pretty colour for her!" Cynthia chipped in, and Severa smiled.

"Yeah, it does look pretty good. Your face still gives you away, but you can definitely pass for Chrom's daughter." Kjelle snickered as she turned and left for her locker.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Kjelle!" Severa exclaimed, running after the girl to demand an explanation.

* * *

After school, Severa reluctantly returned home, wondering what other punishments her mother had in store for her. She asked Lucina if she wanted to hang out again, but Lucina had netball practice, so that didn't work out. As soon as she got through the door, Severa was stopped by Cordelia, who looked like she'd been waiting for her to get home.

"I think we need to talk about this as a family, Severa. Go to the living room, your father's already there." Cordelia said, looking stern. Severa rolled her eyes and complied.

"She really had Dad come home from the church orphanage early for a family meeting about my hair? Seriously…" Severa muttered as she flopped into her favourite recliner, popping her feet up and finding her dad on the couch, true to Cordelia's word. Cordelia soon joined Libra on the couch and they both looked at Severa. Severa knew she was in for an annoying lecture at that point.

"We've decided we need to have this family meeting because of your behaviour, Severa. Dying your hair without permission is bad enough, but to do it spitefully? That's just unacceptable." Cordelia said, and Severa resisted rolling her eyes because she already knew.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, now can I go?" Severa said in the most insincere tone, and just as she was standing up, Libra told her to sit back down. Huffing, she did so, popping her feet up again.

"I wish you'd be less rough with the furniture…" Libra said as he watched the display. "But back on topic, we know how much you love to make fun of your mother's past, but you wouldn't like it if people did it to you, so please treat your mother with some respect."

"What am I, twelve? Come on, I've heard all this before!" Severa complained, and Cordelia sighed.

"Okay, since this isn't going to work, let's do this," Cordelia said, and Severa raised an eyebrow. "The next time you like a boy, I'm going to make fun of you for it, alright? Maybe then you'll learn your lesson."

"Ha, like that'll ever happen. You're probably not even going to remember to do it." Severa replied, standing up again. "Now can I go?"

"Yes, you can go. I'm just glad you have the weekend to wash it out…" Cordelia reluctantly nodded, and Severa went to her room with no more punishment than the week of being grounded. She hoped her mum didn't actually go through with her threat; she had her eye on someone, and didn't want that to get ruined before it could even start.

* * *

 **A couple of friends of mine and I have discussed what it'd be like if Severa decided to dye her hair the same colour as Chrom's, and I finally got around to writing it. I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you'd like, I appreciate them. :)**

 **-Green**


End file.
